1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a washing machine with a balancer to counterbalance unbalanced load produced during rotation of a drum and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A washing machine (commonly referring to a drum washing machine) generally includes a tub to retain water (wash water or rinse water), a drum rotatably installed in the tub to accommodate laundry, and a motor to generate driving power to rotate the drum. The washing machine performs washing operation through tumbling of the laundry along the inner wall of the cylindrical drum when the drum rotates.
The washing machine implements a series of operations through a washing cycle of separating contaminants from the laundry with detergent-dissolved water, a rinsing cycle of removing bubbles or residual detergent from the laundry with water that does not contain detergent, and a spin-drying cycle of separating water from the laundry by rotating the drum at high speed.
In the case that the laundry is not evenly distributed in the drum but is concentrated at a certain portion of the drum during high-speed rotation of the drum in the spin-drying cycle, the drum may eccentrically rotate, generating vibration and noise. In the worst case scenario, components such as the drum and motor may be damaged.
The above concern may be addressed by providing a washing machine with a balancer that counterbalances the unbalanced load in the drum to stabilize rotation of the drum.